I have Something to tell you
by Nekohime17
Summary: Kagome wants to tell inuyasha how she feels about him.....even though he know she wants to be with him but she cant.... will she be able to tell him how she feels? Miroku want to tell something to Sango.... what will it be?


Kagome: you guys ready...?

Miroku: Yeah... ready!!

Shippo: Yeah... but where's Inuyasha...?!

Sango: yeah... i was wondering that too?!

Kirara: meow

All four: INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: WHAT?!

Kagome: You ready?

Inuyasha: No... I'M NOT!!

Kagome: Well hurry up!!

Inuyasha: I dont want to!!

Kagome: HURRY UP!!

Inuyasha: MAKE ME!!

kagome: INUYASHA...

(Inuyasha frozes)

Kagome: SIT BOY!!

Miroku and Sango (with sweat drops on their fore heads): Just start the story...

* * *

NOTICE: CHARACTERS ARE BASED FROM A STORY BY: RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. SOME OF THE SCENES ARE BASED FROM TAKAHASHI'S STORY. I DONT MAKE A PROFIT OUT OF THIS!!

* * *

I have something to tell you…

"Kagome…. what do you want?!" Inuyasha told her with aggression but he didn't mean any harm.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you something…" she sounded sweet but she was mad.

"About?!" He asked her. He was feeling really annoyed, and he turned to see the other way with a mad face.

"About Kikyo?" She asked him with a serious tone… and looked at him while the looked the other way.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her and felt confuse. Now he didn't have a mad face.

"Tell me Inuyasha…. What do you see on Kikyo?!" she asked him still with a serious but harsh tone, and she felt like she wanted to cry. _Don't cry Kagome…not right now!!_

"Ah Kagome…. Well she's beautiful and wiser!" He told her with a childish tone and she just looked at him blankly.

"SIT!!" That's all he heard from her while he saw her walking away from him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He told her really mad but sounded a little bit sarcastic, but she didn't answer.

--

"They got mad at each other again!" Sango told Miroku and Shippo. Shippo just looked at them feeling confuse after the scene he just saw.

"Why does Kagome always get mad at Inuyasha?" He asked Sango and Miroku.

"You will understand when you grow older." Miroku told Shippo sounding like a smart ass.

"Owwwwww!" Shippo said like if he just got hurt. Sango just stared at them with a graceful smile on her face while she was petting her cat demon, Kirara.

--

Kagome was walking all alone in the forest. She was near 'Inuyasha forest' were the well that takes her to her own time and back to this time is. Inuyasha on the other hand was following her, but she didn't knew, she just kept walking and talking to herself.

"Why cant I tell Inuyasha that I love him?" She asked herself with a tear going down her left cheek. _Maybe I'm scare of getting rejected and him telling me to go back to my own time……like the last time._

Kagome remembered the time when Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel she always wears around her neck and then threw her down the well and said 'Go back to your own time Kagome!' she just felt chills going down her spine.

"I have to forget that!" She said and another tear came down from her left cheek and she smiled. Inuyasha just stared at her with a confuse look. _What is she smiling about?!_ He couldn't hear what she was talking about, because he was hiding on top of a tree.

Kagome stopped walking when she saw the well. _I should go home for a while after what I did to him……_ She started walking and was about to go in when…..

"KAGOME……. STOP!!" She turned to look who was calling her and saw her 'shining armor' falling from the sky in slow motion.

"What do you want Inuyasha?!" she told him with aggression that she found out she started to cry.

"Kagome….. Don't cry!!" This time he was not aggressive, he sounded sweet and feeling sorry.

"I'm not crying Inuyasha!!" she told him but he knew she was lying.

--

"Why is she crying?" Miroku asked kind of confuse.

"Well, we all know she loves Inuyasha and she got a little sentimental because she can't tell him she loves him!" Sango responded him feeling kind of sad.

"But he loves her too….." Shippo told them but he was feeling more confuse then Miroku.

"That's true… That's why he always protects her!" Miroku told both of them while he was touching Sango's butt.

"Why are you touching me while you're talking?!" Sango told him and gave him a slap, and then she turned to Shippo. "We should let them talk….. lets stop spying on them." Sango told them trying to find some space alone with her Miroku and a smile appeared on Miroku's face.

"Yeah…. Lets go to the river for a little while." Miroku told Sango and she just smiled at him.

Shippo just looked at them confuse. He doesn't know that Miroku and Sango are a couple, not even Inuyasha and Kagome, it's a secret. Shippo knows when Miroku and Sango got to the river that he's not allowed to go, so he takes care of Kirara.

"See you later Shippo!! Take care of Kirara…" That's all he head from Sango. He looked at Miroku and saw a big smile on his face. He was actually looking at Sango like a pervert but Shippo still doesn't know that look.

--

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confuse. He doesn't know why she's crying. _Why is she crying?_ He just looked at her, still confuse. He felt bad because she was crying and he knew it wasn't his fault but he felt it was.

"Kagome……Don't cry!" He told her still feeling sorry.

"I told you I'm not crying!" She told him sounding aggressive but she wasn't.

"Ok! Blubbering!" He said still confuse. Even though blubbering and crying is the same thing, he just tried to tease her a little.

"I'm not!" She said still crying. She put her hands into a fist and hit him on the chest.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!! YOU ARE CRYING!!" He said aggressive and she gave up hitting him. He looked at her with concern and he embraced her really tight, pressed to each other. She started to cry more because she got sentimental for his embrace. She is trying to escape him and this crazy dog goes around hugging her!!

_Kagome don't let go!! _That's all that pass through his mind. He loved hugging her as hard as he can, but this day was better. He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. Kagome on the other hand was in heaven. She never hugged Inuyasha like this especially him. She didn't care he was a half-demon, she just wanted to be in his arms…..forever. _This is the best time………it's today or never!!_ She was now confident, she knew this is the best moment to tell him that she loves him, but first she wanted to treasure this moment, so she kept embracing him tighter.

They dint stop hugging. Inuyasha smelled the sweet scent from Kagome's hair, he felt relax. Kagome heard the betting of Inuyasha's heart and she felt relax too, so she stopped crying, she could feel tear drop falling from her eyes. This was the best thing that ever happened to her life since she met him. _I'm going to tell him………_

"Inuyasha….." She whisper but didn't heard an answer.

"Inuyasha?" She whisper again but she didn't know why he was not answering her. She turned to look at him and she saw that he had his eyes closed. _Oh………she's sleeping……_ she didn't get mad; a warm smile appeared in her face because she realize she put him to sleep…..but not in a bad way. Either way, she didn't stop hugging him tighter, she keep embracing him and then she closed her eyes.

She started to sing a lullaby familiar to Inuyasha's heart beat, soft and relaxing. Then she realized she was falling asleep too. If she falls asleep, they're going to fall to the floor because she's the one who's holding him. She was about to go to sleep but she felt that Inuyasha embrace her tighter. She could breathe anymore, but she didn't care.

Inuyasha realized that he felt asleep because of the sweet cent of her hair. He embrace her tighter because she felt better that Kikyo. He realized that her whole time he embraced her, he forgot about Kikyo. Even though Kagome's Kikyo's reincarnation, he saw Kagome as she is, not Kikyo. Now he realized he doesn't like Kagome as a friend……. He loves her!!

"Kagome……..I…….." He couldn't tell her……. It was so hard for him, because he's proud. If he hadn't embraced her tighter, they would've been mad at each other for now. He didn't let her go. The tighter he embraced her, the better he felt.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's heart betting faster and. She just love how his hearts beats, she treasured this moment more and more, and she got cozy on his arms. Inuyasha opened his eyes. _It's now or never! _He knows if he tells her he loves her, he will feel better, but he didn't want to get rejected. As you can see, both Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same position. Inuyasha put his arms in Kagome's shoulders and pushed her away, not in a harsh way though. She didn't know why he stopped hugging her, but they were still presses to each other.

"Kagome……. I……..have to tell you something." He wasn't aggressive but kind of harsh but he tried to be sweet.

She just stared at him blankly. She felt scared to know what he's going to tell her, but she did want to know what he's going to say. _Should I tell him?_ That's all that passed through her mind.

"Inuyasha……. I want to tell you something too…….." She told him with sparkles in her eyes. He just stared at her with a smile. Now he felt nerviest.

"Ok……..lets go somewhere private……" He started to sniff the air. "I smell Shippo……." He told her and she started to giggle.

"They must have been spying on us……" She told him with a teasing tone and he just looked at her smiling.

"HEY………STOP SPYING ON US!!" Inuyasha said out loud with a childish tone and Shippo came out of the bushes.

"Inuyasha I wasn't spying on you anymore!!" Shippo told Inuyasha kind of embarrassed for being caught.

"So what were you doing behind the bushes……" Inuyasha told Shippo and Kagome started to laugh.

"Nothing………YOU SICKO!! Shippo told Inuyasha. He told Inuyasha this because he heard it from someone else. Inuyasha just stared at Shippo in shock. _What the……_

"Kagome lets go somewhere else………."

"Ok Inu-YASHA!!" He grabbed her by her hand, and put her on his back and left Shippo in a flash.

--

"Sango………… I have something to tell you" Miroku told Sango and he started giving her kisses in her neck, she just giggle. She stopped him by getting him on the cheeks with her hands and she pressed her fore with his.

"What do you want to tell me Miroku?" She told him with a sweet tone. Hopefully he doesn't what to go to far…..if you know what I mean. He stayed quiet, she saw he didn't want to respond.

As of right know they were on the river. Their favorite hang out was in the cave under the cascade. Sango always thought it was romantic. Miroku was happy that he found the women that he knows he will respect and have a future. He was just a monk and she was a demon exterminator.

"I love you….." He said looking at her. She saw that he was serious and the turned a little red. Then it came across her mind the word _Sex!!_

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN MIROKU!!" She said slapping him in the cheek.

"What did you exactly though I was going to do?" He asked kind of mad and she turned a little red. She didn't want to say what she thought.

Sango turned to see the cascade, a little red, and just stared at it with sparkles on her eyes. Miroku looked at her and he just loved how her eyes sparkle when she looks at the cascade. _She's beautiful……… so beautiful…………_

Miroku looked at his hand that has the wind tunnel; he pressed it tightly, and looked at Sango again. He grabbed her by her hips and kissed her as hard as he can. Sango responded by putting her arms around his neck. Miroku then stopped kissing her and looked at her kind of worried.

"When this is all over and we destroy Naraku……. Will you marry me and bare my children?" she just looked at him blankly.

--

Inuyasha took Kagome to a place he used 50 years ago when he wanted to take the Shikon Jewel away from Kikyo. This place was practically the place he grew up in. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo don't know of this place, so he knew they were safe.

"Kagome………I……..what were you going to tell me?" He was going to tell her but he didn't have the guts.

"You First!" Kagome told him trying to escape.

"No you first!"

"No you Kagome!" He told her with a harsh tone.

"No you Inuyasha!" She got mad.

"Ok Fine………. I LOVE YOU!" They both said at the same time. The words 'love you' echoed deep done the cave. Then they stare blankly at each other when they heard each other is response………thanks to the cave.

--

"This sucks!!" Shippo was left all alone by the well. He just didn't like being alone with Kirara.

"Why do they always leave us alone?" Shippo was definitely mad.

"Meow……" That's all he heard from Kirara, but Kirara did understand.

"Even though I'm not going to see Inuyasha and Kagome fight ….I'm happy being with you Kirara." Shippo missed how Inuyasha and Kagome fight ….he thinks it's fun

Shippo started to walk towards priestess Kaede's home .He couldn't stop thinking of Miroku's smile ._Why does he always smiles when he sees a women …_It was all confusing to him. _Maybe I'll understand when I grow up……Like all of them tell me._

"Lady Kaede…." Shippo went in priestess Kaede's home ……he always calls her 'Lady Kaede'. She just stared at him and she noticed that the other four where not with him.

"We are the others…?" Priestess Kaede asked Shippo kind of worried.

"Miroku and Sango are in the river….Inuyasha and Kagome ….I don't know where they are!!" Shippo told her and Kirara 'Meowed' on his response. Then a bright smile came upon Priestess Kaede's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked him still with the smile on her face .

"At first I was spying on them but Inuyasha smelled me ….So he took Kagome somewhere private …" Shippo felt ashamed that he was spying on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I guess he's going to tell her …." Priestess Kaede told him, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"What do you mean …?" Shippo asked her confused.

"I mean that they are finally going to show affection for each other…" Priestess Kaede's smile vanished. She just realized what she told Shippo was wrong.

"WHAT….you mean that finally Inuyasha's going to tell Kagome that he loves her…?" Shippo was in shock. He wanted to see when Inuyasha declares his love for Kagome. The priestess was happy that he didn't get what she meant.

"Yeah……..yeah that's what he's going to tell her……." She told him and her smile came back.

"Ok…. Kirara….let's go look for Inuyasha and Kagome!!" Shippo said with excitement, and left priestess Kaede's home.

"Wait …DON"T GO!!" Priestess Kaede's smile vanished again . _Oh no…..hopefully he doesn't see them if they are going to do what I think they are going to do……_

--

"You….you love me …?" Kagome asked him with a confuse look, but she wasn't confuse. She actually was happy. _HE LOVES ME………HE LOVES ME………… YEAH!! _Yeah, he loves you, but what about Kikyo?

"YEAH…I DO……..YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!" Inuyasha told her with a harsh tone but a little red in the cheeks. She knew that he was just trying to be nice so she rushed up to him and hugged him tight.

"I…….love you too….." She whisper and she looked at him in his eyes……. She lost herself.

"Huh?" he started to lost himself too with her eyes, so seductive and bright. He just loved when she stares at him. _SO BEAUTIFUL………………SO SEXY……… _He responded the hug and the same sweet scent of Kagome's hair passed through his nose. _That sweet scent………so lovely……so beautiful……_ He couldn't stop staring at her and then little by little they started to move their heads together so that they can kiss. Apparently they didn't kiss…… their heads bumped into each other.

"OUCH!!" Both of them said at the same time, and started to laugh, but that didn't stop them. Inuyasha was desperate for a kiss from Kagome so he got her in a rush and started kissing her. She responded by putting her hands on his right and left cheeks.

This was both Kagome and Inuyasha's desired kiss. Kagome never had a boyfriend, so she never got kissed. Inuyasha did get kissed by Kikyo but he didn't desire it. At first, the kiss was soft but then they started to kiss like wild animals. As long as they knew it, both of them went out of air so they broke the kiss.

--

"Sango…….. Don't ever leave me…….." Miroku told Sango in a whisper and she just stared at him blankly. "So what do you say……Do you want to marry me?" He was now nerves.

"If……." She stopped at took a deep breath. "If I say yes…… will you ever cheat on me?" She looked at him serious and he just stared at her in shock.

"Sango….. OF COURSE NOT!! You are the women that I want in my life…….. I fell in love with you……." He told her serious and put his hand in her chest. She just looked at him kid of mad but she loved what he just said.

"Yes…….yes I want to marry you and bare you children!" She said feeling kind of sad and started crying because she just realize she's going to marry her beloved. He smiled at her and gave her a warm kiss.

--

Later that day……….. It was dark now. Shippo gave up trying to find Inuyasha so he went to meet up with Miroku and Sango in the river. He knew it was ok, because it's already time to begin the journey to find Naraku…….. Again…….so they can destroy him for good.

"Hey you guys…..you took for ever….." Shippo said to Sango and Miroku with a big smile on his face. He was so happy to see them both, he felt so lonely. Sango just smiled back to Shippo and Miroku was embracing Sango by her hip. Shippo just stared blankly on Miroku's embrace.

"Me and Sango are a couple and we are getting married." Miroku told Shippo and a big fat smile was appearing on Shippo's face.

"OH BOY!!" Shippo started cheering and doing a happy dance.

"laughs"

"Huh?" The three of them responded. They stared in shock as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands and smiling at each other like a new couple.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!!" Screamed Inuyasha with a harsh tone, and they all laugh including Kagome.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!!" He said again with a harsh tone.

"So you too are a couple?" Ask Sango with a smile on her face.

"YEAH………SO!" Answered Inuyasha with a shy harsh tone.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Said Shippo, "Miroku and Sango are getting Married!" Shippo just couldn't hold the big news. He was so happy that Sango and Miroku are a couple and now Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple……. What a shock!!

"Huh? Since when have you both been a couple?" Asked Kagome, cheering and doing a happy dance like Shippo did.

"You know……we really don't remember!" Responded Miroku.

"So now Inuyasha is the boyfriend of his owner!" Said Shippo trying to tease him.

"SHUT UP!!" Responded Inuyasha with a harsh tone.

"AWWWW! Look at the big bad little doggy with a nice little girl friend!" said Shippo again teasing him.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said so laud it echoed in the woods. Then he went to get Shippo so he can do what Homer Simpson does to his son…… strangle him.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed getting mad and Inuyasha froze, he knew what's coming next. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and he started to do an evil smile.

"Don't do it………." He said with a loud worried tone.

"SIT BOY!!" All of them laugh except Kagome; she stood there like a bad ass.

"She actually did it….." he said shocked with a kind of mad face and stuck in the ground.

The end!!

* * *

I hope all of ypou enjoyed it!! i really worked hard on this!! i actually made this story with full lemons but i edit it at the end... i dont know if i'm going to put the un-edit one...

well please... PLEASE... review...

i want to know if you liked this story so i will start making more...

-- Helena (my nick name teehee )


End file.
